


Mausoleum

by Decentcupofcoffee



Series: Umbrella academy one-shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Children, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decentcupofcoffee/pseuds/Decentcupofcoffee
Summary: Five deciding to use his powers to comfort Klaus when their dad closed him in a mausoleum.





	Mausoleum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyKingWasteLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/gifts).



As children the seven Hargreaves children went through many things in Sir Reginald Hargreaves' care, but none quite as traumatic as Klaus.

He would be shut away in a mausoleum for hours on end but he never really knew how many. He was tormented by whispers and painstaking screams as he lay against the cold concrete with his hands clasped tightly over his ears pleading to his father to be released, the only response he received was "Have you overcome your fear of the dead?" and even when answered yes the door would creak shut and he'd be left with the voices once more.

Five knew, they all did, Klaus was terrified and grew to hate his powers, his hatred was only amplified every time he went back. The faces, the voices, surrounding him and calling out his name as he willed them away. They never left, always there, hiding behind his eyelids every time it goes dark.

Eventually the others began it see how unhinged he was becoming, so Five decided to do something about it, he wanted to help his brother no matter the consequences. 

It began with him simply asking Klaus if he was okay to which he got "Okay? is anyone ever really okay? because I totally am," as a response which quiet frankly confused Five but nevertheless he continued to reassure and promise his brother he'd always be there if he needed him. 

And he was. 

At first Five didn't know if he should, but by the time he heard his brothers pleas he decided he would keep his promise even if Klaus hadn't directly asked for help. 

He waited a moment and watched, as their father glanced down at his pocket watch and continued forwards to his office. He took that as his queue and jumped, one second he was walking down the stairs, the next he was in the mausoleum. 

It was dark and the air felt heavy, Five glanced around the small space until his eyes finally fell upon his brother, he was curled up in the corner mumbling various sentences and covering his ears as he shut his eyes tightly. 

Five hesitantly walked towards him and crouched down extending his arm slowly. Softly, he tapped Klaus' shoulder resulting in the others eyes snapping open as he released a terrified shriek, his breathing became uneven as he desperately attempted to press himself further into the wall away from the unknown figure. 

Shocked, Five pulled his hand back as if he'd just touched fire, but he slowly realised how it would've scared his brother. He silently stood and began to hear his brother cry, "Please leave me alone," he muttered, "DAD!" he continued to scream but still there was no answer. 

Five's heart felt heavy and he just wanted to hug Klaus in this very moment, tell him it'd be okay and he was there for him, so that's exactly what he did. 

Slowly, Five stepped towards Klaus and slid down the wall beside him earning a small gasp as Klaus realised who it was. His cheeks tear stained and his throat sore, Klaus shifted in his place and leant his head upon Five's shoulder, "Why are you here, you could get in a lot of trouble," Klaus had asked with a quiet voice. 

"You're my brother and I promised you I'd be there when you needed me," Five said as he placed an arm around Klaus' shoulder and pulled him closer, "But I never asked for your help," Klaus dejectedly mumbled staring off into the dark. 

"Sometimes others can just tell, you don't need to be told when something's wrong, you can just see it in their actions and expression," Five said with a warm and comforting tone, "And you brother, are an open book," he giggled as Klaus lightly hit his arm. 

"An open book my arse," he muttered looking away from Five. Everything went quiet for a while until Five quietly asked, "Can you still hear them?" He felt uncomfortable putting Klaus in a situation where he was forced to hide is emotions because of another being present but Klaus looked towards Five with a soft smile and replied, "I can, but with you here I feel a little less lonely and they're a bit quieter," It relieved Five that his brother felt a little better and seemed a little brighter.

Their little secret meetings continued for many days. Every time Klaus was taken there by their father, Five would wait a couple minutes and then jump; The two boys had their fair share of jokes and they'd mess around, but there were also serious moments and conversations that were never spoken of. 

"Pineapple on pizza?" Five asked, "God no! What kind of uncultured swine do you think I am!" Klaus exclaimed laughing as he playfully smacked Five's shoulder. 

The two boys' laughter echoed throughout the mausoleum and their jokes continued, until a loud creak was heard followed by an even louder bang signaling the door had opened.

The Reginald stood before the two boys and spoke before Five had the chance to jump, "Number Five! Don't even think about leaving, come here," he practically spat. Five did as he was told and slowly stood from his spot, dusting off his pants as he did so, and cautiously walked towards their father. 

"Do you think his training is a joke? Do you boy, get your head straight will you!" His voice echoed throughout the small space causing Klaus to flinch but Five just stood expressionless until he finally nodded and silently walked away. 

The door closed with a loud thud as the Reginald called back "Three more hours!"  
Klaus' eyes widened and he yelled out once again, "DAD!" but he was once again met with nothing but the screams of the dead. 

An hour later the sound of quiet footsteps could be heard as someone approached from the far side of the mausoleum, Klaus slightly lifted his head to catch a glimpse of the figure and let out a sigh of relief. 

Five. 

It was his brother.

Klaus pouted and grabbed a handful of leaves from the floor before launching them in Five's direction, "I told you I'll always be here for you," Five said with a slight giggle as he plucked leaves from his hair, "Yeah I might be a bit late, but I'll always come back," he said wrapping his arms around a frightened Klaus. 

"Just don't go throwing leaves at me, okay," Five laughed. 

"Fine, next time I'll throw a fire extinguisher," Klaus joked as both boys stood and made their way to the door, "How do we get out?" Klaus questioned.

Five answered with a familiar tone, "We'll find a way, we always do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, it was originally made as a one-shot so yeah. Also this is the first proper fanfic I've written so far ♡  
> I hope you enjoyed it ♡


End file.
